Such a processor is well known in the prior art. It typically comprises a driving block topped by a bowl. The driving block comprises a driving shaft able to rotate about an axis which is vertical or nearly vertical. A treatment tool, generally comprising cutting blades, is placed in the bowl on the driving shaft. The cutting blades can thus ensure the cutting or the mixing of the food placed in the bowl, such as fruits or vegetables. Such a food processor is described for example in document FR2641458.
In a conventional way, such a processor comprises a lid able to fit the bowl. This lid ensures in particular the user's safety, by preventing her/him from introducing a limb into the bowl when the treatment tool is working. The lid also avoids splashes towards outside, which could prove to be dangerous in the case of a hot preparation. It is indeed possible to provide the bowl with a food heating device.
It is traditional to provide the lid and/or the bowl with a safety device connected to the power supply for the motor, so that said motor can work only when the lid is in a closing position on the bowl. Such a device is described in particular in documents EP1269898 and FR2890551.
However, even if the motor stops, accidents can occur when opening the lid. When the rotating processor is working, a column of liquid can be formed inside the bowl, this column needs a few moments for going down again after the motor has stopped. This column of liquid can exert a pressure on the lid. In the same way, heating the contents in the bowl can cause the steam pressure to be risen inside said bowl, when the latter contains a significant quantity of water.
When a user actuates an unlocking device for the lid, said pressure is released and can brutally eject said lid and/or generate a jet of hot liquid or steam, which is dangerous for the user.
There is thus a need to make the opening of the lid of such a processor more safe, even if the motor has stopped.